charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Cupid's Temple
Cupid's Temple is an ethereal location of existence. Like the the Heavens is to the Elders, this temple is the home of Cupids and messenger cherubs. The temple hovers over the Mediterranean Sea at the coast line of Italy and is surrounded by clouds. The temple is only visible to magical beings and can only be entered by Cupids and Whitelighters. If another being would wish to enter the temple, that someone would have to be accompanied by either a Cupid or a Whitelighter. Much like Whitelighters, Cupids go to this temple to gain information about their charges, find answers or even just relax. The answers to their many questions are brought to them by cherubs. They know when two individuals are in love and if that love is eternal. They can also determine if a couple is fated to be together or not. History Coop Proposes to Phoebe and Phoebe walking through the temple.]] A few months after they started dating, Coop took Phoebe to the temple and proposed to her. Coop was very nervous to propose, which is why he brought Phoebe to the temple. It was the first time Phoebe had visited the temple and she fell in love with it from the moment she entered. Phoebe and Coop celebrate their wedding anniversary To celebrate their wedding anniversary, Coop took Phoebe back to the temple, as it is her favorite place to be at the Italian coastline. While at the temple, they are being served by messenger cherubs, who are trainees, according to Coop. Phoebe and Coop seek information on Mika and Cal giving the answer to Phoebe's question.]] After Phoebe learned that her friend Mika was dating Cal Greene, Coop brought Phoebe to the temple to seek answers. Cal was the man Phoebe killed in an alternate future, because he had killed a close friend of hers. reading the Cherub's message about Mika and Cal.]] Scared that Mika was that friend, Phoebe wanted to break up the couple. Although the future was altered, Cal could still be a potential killer and Phoebe did not want to take any risks. However, she questioned if Mika and Cal were truly destined to be with each other or not. She did not want to intervene in their entwined destiny and screw something up. Coop called in a favor and had one of the Cherubs bring Phoebe the answer to her question; Mika and Cal were in love, but they weren't fated to be together. This meant that Phoebe was allowed to intervene and break the couple up without altering their entwined fates. Breaking into the Vault In 2009, the gorgon sisters Stheno and Euryale broke into the temple's vault—, which can only be broken into by someone from the time of Eros—, and stole the Eros Ring. As part of their plans to distract the Charmed Ones, they offered Dafydd, a fallen Cupid who blamed Coop Halliwell for his fallen status, the ring in exchange for keeping Phoebe occupied by breaking up the people she wedded. However, with Cole Turner and Kama's help Coop was able retrieve the ring of Eros from Dafydd by forcing him to drink water from the river Styx from a crystal goblet. Halliwell Affairs The Halliwell children are constantly brought to the temple for safekeeping while the Charmed Ones went off to fight a great evil. This became concerning for the temple inhabitants, especially the Cupids, and subsequently put Coop in a tight position. Eventually, his venture to the Demonic Wasteland brought about the breaking point and the Court of Love decreed to separate him from his family so that he may focus more on his duties as a Cupid. Their only other option was to strip him and his daughters of their powers, but in doing so Coop will age rapidly and die. The decree was later revealed to be a decision of the Tribunal to "keep Coop safe" from a powerful influence initiated by the returns of several vanquished demons. Blood Bath After Prue Halliwell merged with Heremus, the Tribunal captured Coop Halliwell, Kyra, Tyler Michaels, and Benjamin Turner to experiment their bodies in hopes of finding clues to stopping Prue from ending the world. Prue, trapped in another plane at the time, escaped through Tyler during the experiment and massacred everyone in sight before transferring the four of them to Salem. Phoebe teleported to the temple to save her husband moments before Piper and Paige brought Dominus to the Tribunal only to find them all dead and Phoebe being choked by Prue. They were barely able to escape with their lives. Gallery Issue 6 cupids temple.jpg|The temple in Morality Bites Back Cupid's_Temple_02.png|Cupid's Temple in Cupid's Harrow Issue_6_italian_coastline.jpg|The Italian coastline where the temple hovers at. Notes * Inside the temple are high pillars, decorated with pink drapes and roses, a gold fountain with rose petals floating atop. There are also swings, decorated with roses and pink bows. Category:Locations Category:Magical locations